Max Steel meets SheZow!
by IluvWinxandRandyCunningham
Summary: Guy Hamdon A.K.A SheZow, has a very wierd dream about Dredd attacking Megadale, then it comes true, he(Or She?) needs help defeating Dredd.All of this happens when his Cousin Max, who is also Max Steel.Pairing to be possible:Sheila/Steel(Might not happen!)Please follow and favorite and Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter #1:Max Steel, SheZow, Robot Destroyer Man, oh my!

(A/N:For you who don't know what TURBO Pulse is, It was an attack used in episode four of Max has a Sonic Boom sort of Robot Destroyer Man is Maz's sidekick persona for the chapter.)

Third Person POV:"Who are you!?", Guy Hamdon, as SheZow, said."They call me Dredd.", The mysterious villian screamed, revealing that it was a nightmare."Whats wrong, Guy?", His cousin, Max, asked."A very crazy was about this man named Dredd who was attacking Megadale and almost destroyed SheZow!Apparently, It seemed that I was watching from a very far distance.", Guy said."Who is SheZow?", Max asked."(Gasp)You don't know who SheZow is!?She's like, Megadale's very own superhero!", Guy said."Copper Canyon has its very own if you said your town has its own superhero, I wouldn't be like the next person you tell.", Max said."And that is?", Guy said."Max Steel.", Max said."You don't mean the Max Steel!", Guy said."Yes I do.", Max said."I don't get how his name seems composed of two names.", Guy said."(Nervous Laugh)Well, that sounds crazy.", Max said."Yeah, It kinda 't believe I thought that.", Guy said."Yeah, thats crazy.", Max said.

The next morning...

"Uh... Guy, who's that?", Maz, Guy's best friend, asked."Oh!That's My, and Kelly's cousin, , he likes being called Max.", Guy answered."I can totally see the family resemblance.", Maz said."What family resemblance?", Max and Guy said in unison."Never mind.", Maz 's SheSP went off."Uh... gotta go.", Guy said."Maz!This is time for SheZow!", Guy said."Wait!Guy!", Gal, Guy's alternate self said."Gal!?What are you doing here, out of your own dimension!?", Guy said."Well, I got a chance to get into this dimension, Guy.", Gal said."Oh can help us now.", Guy said."Was that sarcasm!?Cause I don't do sarcasm.", Gal said."That was not sarcasm.", Guy said."Well okay.", Gal said." my cousin Max doesn't find out I'm SheZow.", Guy said."I don't have a equivalent of your cousin Max in my dimension.", Gal said." you don't have one.", Guy said."Well aren't you gonna go SheZow!?", Maz yelled."Oh Go Girl!", Guy turned into SheZow."Sock it to me Brosoph!", Gal turned into DudePow.

Meanwhile...

"Did I just hear your cousin Guy yell, "You go girl!"?", Steel said."Well we better go TURBO.", Max ran to where, Guy, Gal, and Maz where."Go TURBO!", Max turned into Max Steel.

Meanwhile...

"This is a lot of robots!", Guy, as SheZow, said."I'm Robot destroyer man!", Maz said."Let me guess, you are going to destroy robots.", Kelly guessed."How'd you know that?", Maz ran out there."Maz?", Max asked."I'm not Maz, I'm Robot Destroyer Man!", Maz said."You look like him.", Max said."Uh... Are you Max Steel?", Maz asked."Uh yeah.", Max said."Eeeee!I've always wanted to meet you!", Maz said."Just another crazed fan.", Max mumbled to himself."Uh, robot attack happening over there.", Steel said in Max's head."Oh, Pulse?", Max said."TURBO Pulse.", Steel ran over there."Uh, you might want to stand will hurt.", Max warned."What are you gonna do, kick the robots 're serious.", Guy, doing a high pitched voice and dressed as SheZow, said."TURBO Pulse!", Max yelled."Eeee!He did the TURBO Pulse!", Maz said."Ahhh!My hair!", SheZow(Guy) said."Looks like you need the She-Lax from your beautility belt.", Maz said." .", SheZow(Guy) (Guy) took the She-Lax out of her beautility belt."This is what you get when you mess with the hair!", SheZow(Guy) (Guy) punched Max in the gut."This is what you get for doubting me, SheZow!", Max then kicked SheZow in the butt, for real.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Shecrets revealed

Guy's POV:"Seriously!Being respectful is the right thing to do!", I said, punching Max Steel in the jaw."OW!Not cool girl, not cool!", Max Steel said."Laser Lipstick!", I yelled, taking the Laser Lipstick out of my beautility belt."Where's the TURBO Sword when you need it?", Max Steel said, frustrated."Why did you weaken me!?", I asked him."Because you were standing too close!", Max Steel answered, annoyed."Why does he sound like your cousin Max?", Maz asked me."Now that you mention it, he kinda does.", I whispered/replied in my normal voice."And how did he even know my name?", Maz asked me."I don't know.I think this has led me to the conclusion that he is Max.", I whispered/replied."So we can trust him?", Maz asked me."I guess so.", I whispered/Replied."Now lets kick some robot chassie!", I yelled in my SheZow voice.

Max's POV:"So now we are working together?Yay.", I said sarcasticly.

Guy's POV:"What is going on in that guys head?", I muttered.I started slicing the robots in half.

Max's POV:"It seems there are no more must've gave up.", I said."Dredd giving up?Thats unusual.", Steel replied.

Guy's POV:"I can't believe this took till the end of the day.", I said surprised."I know right!", Maz whispered/replied." better get home.", I ran over to where we were earlier and I destransformed and Maz took off the stuff he had put over his chothes.

Max's POV:I made sure there were no more robots.I ran over to where I was earlier and detransformed.

Guy's POV:Max started running towards us." guys.", Max said nervous."Hey you okay?", I asked."Um...Yeah.", Max said, still nervous."Lets-Lets go home.", Kelly said.

Later...

Guy's POV:"Um...Max?I have something I might want to show you.", I said."Um...Okay?", Max said, unsure."Okay.", I said.I opened up my closet that had the pole that led to the She-Lair.I went down the looked a little unsure, but went down anyways."Um... Guy?Why do have some sort of pink lair under your room?", Max asked me."One:Its under my whole house and two:Its called the She-Lair.", I said."Then why is it under your house?", Max asked."Cause I'm SheZow.", I responded."(Laughs)You can't be SheZow!Thats-Thats crazy!", Max said inbetween laughs."No I'm go girl!", I started giggling, then laughing."Please stop I know you're Max Steel.", I said."Wait how did you know?", Max asked."Your voice.", I replied."Oh great.", Max said."Well now you believe me?", I said."Yeah, I guess so.", Max said."There you are Guy!", Kelly said, running into the She-Lair with Maz."Dude!You told him!?", Maz said." why are you guys here?", I asked."Cause there is a giant robot attacking.", Maz said."Again!?", I said." a different one.", Maz said."Wait.I know who that is.I'm coming with.", Max said."Like as don't have any super powers.", Kelly said."Do I?Go TURBO!", Max yelled.", Oh my god he does.", Kelly said."Lets stop it!", Max yelled.

TBC...


	3. Notice!

I am dicontinuing most of my stories and others are on hiatus!

Discontinued:

Max Steel meets Randy Cunningham!

JESSIE meets Randy Cunningham!

The Rugrats meet Randy Cunningham!

Randy Shakes it Up!

The ANTs meet Randy Cunningham!

Max McGrath:TURBO Ninja(Deleted)

The Ninja in Gravity Falls!?

Kickin' It with the Ninja!

On hiatus:

The Lab Rats meet Max Steel!Part 2

SheZow meets Max Steel!


End file.
